Better Off Alone (2)
'Main Plot' The episode starts out with K.C., Bianca, and Fitz in a car drunk and hungover. Jenna approaches them and talks to K.C. about his mom. During football practice, K.C. tackles the line backer, which is not allowed during practice. Coach Armstrong asks K.C. if anything is wrong and if he needs anything, K.C. knows where to find him. K.C. talks to his mom about how bad it is for him to stay there and asks her not to take him away from the group home, once again, hurting his mother's feelings. K.C. needs references about staying at the group home. He goes to coach for help to which he says no. K.C. freaks out and without thinking, keys his car. K.C. tries to get Jenna to leave the school before he gets in trouble for keying Coach Armstrong's car, but he utterly fails and gets pulled into the office. His mother, social worker, coach, and principal talk to him. When everyone jumps to conclusions assuming that K.C. did everything, his mother (Lisa) stands up for her son and K.C. is impressed. Lisa is sick of being hurt so she tells him that he can decide and if K.C. wants to stay at the group home, she'll acknowledge his decision. K.C. appears in his mother's apartment and this surprises her. K.C. has decided to live with his mom. After saying they missed each other, they share a beautiful, memorable moment. 'Subplot' Eli approaches Clare while she's at her locker saying he missed her and asking if the reason she didn't hang out with him is that Twilight was on, Clare quickly starts talking about her parents. Eli grabs her arm and says "Stop. Rewind, and play." Clare continues talking about how her parents fight and how she wishes she wants to let her feelings all out. Eli finally convines Clare to write about it in her English assignment. In English, Clare and Eli get detention for skipping class even though Clare claims they were actually working. Ms. Dawes asks Clare to present her assignment that she worked on. Clare starts her assignment and in the middle, she she starts breaking down. Clare apologizes and the teacher says she's heard enough and its a good start. As Ms. Dawes asks for Eli's opinion, Eli suggests she should read it at a bigger audience, such as the student showcase. Clare is flabbergasted and tells Eli that her mom's going to be there. Eli replies that it's what she wanted, to talk to her mother.Clare is nervous at the showcase when it's her turn to read her assignment. She gets cold feet while Eli continues to try to persuade her to read it, but Clare ignores it since it's very personal and leaves at the last minute. Clare's mom is confused why Clare suddenly bailed since she has never been like that. Clare gives her the paper she was about to read before have cold feet. She convinces her mom to confront her dad on what's going on. Clare is finally happy when she agrees and goes outside while they are talking. When she steps outside, she sees Eli arriving in his hearse at the front of her house. Eli says he will acknowledge her decision whether she tells her mother or not. She tells him that she read the letter to her mom and Eli makes a smug remark about how his plan worked. Eli apologizes for being so nosy and lets her borrow his headphones to block out the noise if anything gets crazy or his sarcastic remarks. He promises never to interfere and before driving off, Clare touches his hand to get his attention, stopping him, and saying, "You can interfere once in a while, but I'm still gonna do what I want." Eli says, that he wouldn't expect anything less, smirks, and drives off leaving Clare grinning. 'Third Plot' While in class, Alli is talking about her new boyfriend. Dave thinks it's him and Alli corrects him telling him it was Drew, making things awkward. Alli asks Drew if they wanna go on a date and Drew rejects because he has a lot going on since its football season. Drew catches up with Alli later and asks if they could go hang out somewhere. Alli tells Drew that her parents won't be home for another hour. Featured Music *Better With You - Five Times August (Heard when Eli shows up at Clare's doorstep.) *Sunshine Shining - The Pets (Heard when K.C keys in Coach Armstrong's car.) Trivia *K.C. moves back in with his Mom. *When K.C. keys Coach Armstrong's car, the featured song: S''unshine Singing by The Pets'' is played and credited in the end of the episode. This is song is also uploaded on youtube: The Link is here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R17t3n04FXg''''' Memorable Quotes *Eli: "Missed you last night. What, was Twilight on TV?" *Eli: "Stop, rewind and.... play." *Eli: "Wow, how did it feel to write this?" Clare: "Good, really good." *(Eli hands Clare his headphones) Clare: "What are these for?" Eli: "In case things get worse with your folks. Or you need to ignore an english partner." *Clare: "You can interfere every once in a while, but I'm still going to do what I want." Eli: "Wouldn't expect anything less." *Eli: "Maybe your scared!" Clare: "Of what?" Eli: "Finding out what's really going on between your parents." *Bianca: "You suffered a serious case of gin induced verbal diarrhea" *Fitz: "Your basketball coach really hired a hooker? Cause I want on that team." Gallery Degrassi-episode-eight-01.jpg Degrassi-episode-eight-03.jpg Degrassi-episode-eight-09.jpg 1008 - Better Off Alone, Part 2 039 0001.jpg 80001.jpg 80004.jpg Clare and eli.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 10 Category:The Boiling Point Category:Family Issues Category:Drinking Category:Relationships Category:The Boiling Point Episodes Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Divorce Category:Degrassi: The Boiling Point Category:Parents Category:Two-part episodes Category:Degrassi